A Great Idea
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Shannon has some ideas about what to do in the ring. OrlandoxShannon Appearances made by Eric Young and homophobe!Jesse Neal. Yaoi


Disclaimer: This is just a fan-script. As much as I WISH something like this would happen, it never will, sadly. I own none of the characaters involved. They all belong to themselves and TNA, yadda, yadda, ect.

Rated for language and sexual situations.

Orlando Jordan wrung his hands nervously as he waited for his music to play, Eric none the wiser at his side. He and Shannon had planned this more than two weeks ago. He'd been so excited when the small, georgeous, twink-y boy had come up to him with this proposition.

_"Um, hey..." Shannon said, nervously running his fingers through the tufts of hair that stuck out under his hat._

_"Hmm?" Orlando asked, smiling a bit. The other members of the roster usually avoided him. Well, the male members, anyway. Orlando sat up and patted the barstool next to him. "Something on your mind?"_

_"Well, uh... I had an idea for something you could do with your gimmick... I mean, if you're okay with it..." The young man was scratching his temple nervously. Orlando smiled and motioned for the bartender. Shannon sat._

_"Whats that?" He asked. When the bartender made his way over, Orlando asked for a beer. When it was presented to him, he handed it to Shannon._

_"Thanks, um..." Shannons hands were shaking too much to open the bottle, and Orlando took it from him, using his shirt to open it. "Thanks, again..." Shannon paused to gather his thoughts. "I know most of the guys are hesitant to let you rub up on them... and I thought it would be interesting if, well, we did some things in the ring."_

_"Oh?" This definately piqued his interest._

_"Nothing super serious! Just, like, a couple kisses or something." Shannon said, taking a swig of his beer so he could shut himself up._

_"Have you talked to creative about this?" Orlando asked, picking up his own drink, taking a small sip._

_"N-no. I wanted to talk it over with you first." Shannon said softly._

_"Okay, if they say 'yes', how do you foresee this going?" Orlando asked, sitting up a bit straighter._

_"Well, maybe... During a match, I'd get kicked in the face and be loopy for a second and you-... Uh, you'd kiss me, and I'd kiss back until I 'realise'," and he used quote fingers, "What is going on."_

_"Alright. Anything else?" Orlando asked, smiling just a bit._

_"Maybe it could happen again a little later in the match again and... Things would get kinda hot and heavy... Give the fangirls a little show, ya know?" He was blushing as he spoke. "Jessee could pull me away and start yelling at me, and you could hit him with a chair... or something, and 'steal me away' again? Let Eric get the pin, maybe?" Shannon took another swig, looking down, not wanting to see the look on Orlando's face._

_"Alright, sounds like a plan. Talk it over with creative and let me know what they say." Orlando said, patting Shannons leg. The other jumped, his blush intensifying._

_"O-okay," Shannon said and stood up, fishing his wallet out of his pocket._

_"Don't worry about it, it's on me." Orlando said, waving his hand in the air._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem. Don't be a stranger," Orlando said, smiling at Shannon._

So, here they were. "Simply the Greatest" played over the speakers and Orlando took his que, walking out, followed closely by Eric, who had only been informed that he would be getting the pin. Orlando stopped to twirl on the stage and Eric bumped into him. Orlando feigned being irritated, but was in all reality amused by how Eric could play cute so well.

As Eric walked by, Orlando continued his entrance, a cherry sucker in his mouth. He took it out to mouth words and leer at the camera. He put it back in his mouth to walk to the ring, stopping when he got to SoCalVal, pulling her close, raising an eyebrow at the camera before turning his attention back to her.

She giggled nervously and took his sucker in her mouth, licking it with the tip of her tongue before she did so. Orlando smiled deviously and let her go. He climed up into the ring and posed.

He spoke in hushed tones to Eric for a moment, before letting Eric start the match. Jesse had started for Ink Inc. Orlando caught Shannons eyes across the ring and smiled at him, licking his finger and running it down his chest. Shannon huffed and looked away.

After a few minutes, Eric was in their corner. Orlando tagged himself in and grabbed Jessee, pulling him close, putting on his best 'Oh!' face. Jessee pushed him back and went over to tag Shannon in.

Shannon immediately found himself on the recieving end of an enzuigiri. He put his hand up to block the correct way just in time and fell to the mat. Orlando grabbed a fist full of Shannons mow-hawk and helped him to his feet, only to press his lips against the small blondes. A startled gasp came from the Ink Inc. corner. Shannon returned the kiss, placing his hands on the well-toned chest infront of him. A few high-pitched squeals came from a group of girls near the front rows, and a bunch of foul language and boos from the men around them. A moment later, Shannons eyes flew open, and he shoved Orlando back. He whiped his mouth, acting disgusted while sending Orlando an appologetic look. Orlando nodded as if to say 'I understand'.

The match continued for a few more minutes, Eric and Jesse getting involved in a little mini-match of their own outside the ring. When Shannon was leaning over the ropes, yelling at Eric, or Jesse, Orlando wasn't sure, he grabbed the younger man, spinning him around to claim his lips again. Shannons eyes fluttered closed and the same chorus of cheers and boos rose up from the crowd. Orlando could only imagine what the announcers were saying.

Shannons tongue pressed at his lips and Orlando gasped, giving the smaller man the oppertunity to sneak his tongue in the others mouth. Orlando groaned and closed his eyes, forgetting for a second where they were, pulling Shannon closer, one hand on the small of his back, the other dipping down to cup his left ass-cheek. Shannon whimpered into the others mouth, grinding against him. Orlando wondered if he was imagining the bulge he felt pressed against his thigh. He realized that Shannon was certainly aroused when the other moved his hands up into his hair, fisting his hands in the surprisingly soft, dark locks and pressed himself up, against the bulge forming in Orlando's own shorts. Orlando gasped from the friction, breaking the kiss, only to have Shannon lick up his neck and chin.

"Fuck..." Orlando whimpered.

Not a moment later, Jesese yanked him back by the hair, just tossing him away to fall on his ass. He opened his eyes to see Jesse yelling at Shannon. Mostly "What the fucks" and "Gross", from what he could hear. Shannon looked so innocent and confused.

Orlando took this oppertunity to slink out of the ring and find a chair. He looked around for the ref. Someone else must have handled it. Good. He put the chair in first, then hopped back into the ring, picking up the chair, he snuck up behind Jessee and—WHACK!

Jesse fell to the floor, clutching the back of his head.

Shannon looked confused for a moment more, big blue doe eyes looking at Orlando as he dropped the chair and beckoned the other to him by curling his finger.

Shannon stepped over Jessee and found his way into Orlando's arms. The two resumed their little make-out session, taking it out of the ring and up the ramp, to the back.

Eric slipped back in the ring and turned Jesse over, rolling him up for a pin. A new ref came out, jumped in the ring and made the three count. Eric's music played.

Once backstage, Jesse had found a trainer and gotten an icepack.

"Dude, Jordan, what the fuck? I know I'm not the most homo-friendly guy out there, but did you have to hit me that hard? Christ..." Jesse griped as he rounded the corner, seeing Shannon, Orlando and Eric all gathered there.

"Sorry, guess I was a little... excited." Orlando said with a chuckle. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, you didn't break the skin, but it's tender. Fuck." Jessee looked at Shannon. "We have a cut scene to film. 'Right away' they said. I have to bitch at you and about this. Come on."

"Right." Shannon said. He looked back at Orlando. "We'll have to do this again sometime..." He said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, real soon." Orlando said, quirking his brow in a suggestive manner. Shannon just blushed brighter and ran off after Jessee.

AN: I think this turned out fairly nice. I wrote it right after the idea came to me. I'm going to leave it open for you guys to decide if it gets a second chapter or not. Maybe some OrlandoxShannon sexy-time? I'm gonna need at least three reviews requesting it before I write it, so, reviews are love! Review if you want to read their sexy-time! Ja ne! Love y'all!


End file.
